Mole Mania 3D
Mole Mania 3D ''is the sequel to the obscure Game Boy game ''Mole Mania. ''The game stars Muddy Mole, a mole who has recently saved his family from Farmer Jinbe, a psychotic man with a violent hatred for moles. However, when Farmer Jinbe goes to drastic measures in an attempt to get rid of the moles, it's up to Muddy to stop Jinbe from ruining the lives of his friends and family! The game is a puzzle-adventure game, involving Muddy having to push a black ball to the end of the stage. However, in a new twist, Muddy is now in a wholly 3D enviorment, and he must use the ball to defeat enemies and bosses, and weigh down switches. Story Muddy Mole and his family are eating some of Farmer Jinbe's vegetables underground in their tunnels, and are enjoying themselves greatly. There is trouble on the surface however, as Farmer Jinbe has been becoming furious at the moles for taking all his vegetables. He is trying to flush out the moles with a flamethrower, when suddenly a strange man in a plaid suit walks up to him. He shows him a large chart, containing pictures of gears and parts. Jinbe happily gives the salesman a bag of money while he begins his machine... A few days later, Muddy and his family are suddenly attacked by a large rush of air. While Muddy's family is sucked into Jinbe's machine, Muddy tries to save them. Jinbe then sends his hunting dog after Muddy, and it chases him outside the property, but Muddy keeps on digging. Eventually, he resurfaces in a woodland area very far away from the farm. He then begins his journey back. After venturing through eight different areas, Muddy arrives at Jinbe's large tower of machinery and begins venturing up. After using his iron ball to activate a switch that can open the door to Jinbe's arena. When he arrives, Jinbe presses a button on the Varmint-Tarnisher and he gains a suit of mechanical armor. He begins fighting Muddy, while Maggie and the kids escape the Varmint Tarnisher. Eventually Muddy is pinned down by Jinbe, but Mary, Morris, Mack, and Maggie begin digging tunnels underground to allow Muddy to beat Jinbe. Now with his tunnels and the help from his wife and children, Muddy destroys the armor and the Varmint-Tarnisher. Jinbe is blown off the top of his tower and falls into a ditch, which is then covered by the debris of the collapsing tower. Muddy and his family rejoice. 100% Ending If 100% is achieved during the game, the true final boss will appear. After Jinbe is covered in the debris of the tower, the shifty salesman from the opening appears. He reveals that in reality he is an evil cyborg who uses the parts of the machines his clients build to destroy everything, and that his name is Akuno. Akuno then uses the parts from the VT5000 to make himself a large mechanized beast known as Kyodai Akuno. Muddy and his family work together to beat it, and it explodes. Muddy and his family then are able to eat vegetables to their hearts content, and they begin to tend to the farm due to Jinbe's demise. Characters Muddy Mole Muddy Mole is the game's protagonist, and a good honest mole. He frequently steals crops from Farmer Jinbe, which aggravates him. Muddy is a family mole; helping everyone out in the family and assisting his children with learning to dig. Muddy Mole, even without his iron ball, has a series of abilities including; *'Digging - This is Muddy's primary ability. He can use his claws to dig tunnels around the underground. He can only dig through certain surfaces, but the ability can be used to dig underneath fences and other dangerous objects. *'''Bombs - '''Muddy can use bombs to not only damage enemies, but also can blow through surfaces he can't dig through. His bombs, however, are limited and must replenished every once in a while. Muddy also has his tail fur burned off at the start of the game following Jinbe using his "Varmint-Tarnisher 5000" to attempt to suck all the moles into it. Muddy escapes, but his tail is burned by the hot metal exterior of the machine. Farmer Jinbe Farmer Jinbe is a stout farmer with a violent hatred for moles, and the game's antagonist. Jinbe, once a mild-tempered man, is now constantly upset due to Muddy stealing all his vegetables. Jinbe builds a machine called the "Varmint-Tarnisher 5000" using parts he bought from a shifty salesman, which he uses to suck in the moles so he can destroy them later. Muddy is the only mole that escapes, and this absolutely infuriates Jinbe. Jinbe sends various inventions to attack Muddy, but none succeed. Other Friendly Characters *Mary Mole - Muddy's wife, and the most reoccuring character who isn't Muddy or Jinbe. She weakens Jinbe's contraptions before they do battle with Muddy. Her most prominent role is in the final battle, where she frees her family from the "Varmint-Tarnisher" by slashing a hole in the bag before they can be lit on fire. *Morris and Mack Mole - Muddy's twin sons, and the eldest of Muddy's children. They aren't seen outside of the opening cutscene and final battle. *Maggie Mole '- Muddy's daughter, and the youngest of Muddy's children. She isn't seen outside of the opening cutscene and final battle. *'Melvin Mole - '''Muddy's father, and the only other mole who escapes Jinbe. He appears whenever Muddy gets a new ability to teach him what they do. Enemies and Bosses Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games